


Pretty legs

by Bk_EAT



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Other, Pretty legs, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bk_EAT/pseuds/Bk_EAT
Summary: Yuchan has pretty legs
Kudos: 5





	Pretty legs

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short. Just saying.

Yuchan has pretty legs. Really pretty to be specific.

Sehyoon loves this specific pair of pretty legs. It was nice and slim unlike his own.

He loves how it makes the younger a giant baby, loves how pretty they look and loves how they feel. Of course, he would never admit that.

He's been caught multiple times staaring at them even on camera but yuchan doesnt seem to mind so, it's a win for him :D

One time during an interview he got caught staring blankly at Yuchan's knees when the question was directed at him. Another, where he caressed the youngest knee out of habit making yuchan shoot him a warning look.

But what can you do when such pretty legs are right in front of you? Sehyoon clearly didnt stop whatever he was doing. 

Afterall, sehyoon loves those pretty legs.

And maybe he loves yuchan too. Just a little.


End file.
